


A Quiet Place

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: There is a quiet place within their kingdom The Goblin King and The Champion go to sometimes. A place where scribes rest. A place in the center of it all.





	A Quiet Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scatteredlogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/gifts).



> Dedicated to the memory of Scattered Logic. You will be missed. Thank you for your work. You are an inspiration to everyone who ever thought to delve into The Labyrinth universe. Be at Peace.
> 
> If you have not read her stories, please do so.

Deep within The Great Labyrinth, there was a secret chamber. One only The Goblin King and The Champion knew of.

Jareth slowly walked the tunnels, solemn and melancholy.

When he got close enough to see it, the entrance opened for him and he slipped inside.

it was a dark cavern, lit only by the glittering stones embedded within its walls. Each stone represented a name.

The names of The Scribes.

The stones appeared when a new scribe arrived, and when they passed on, he felt their spirits come to rest within their place here.

It was a place of peace, where the spirits of the storytellers, the artists, the music makers who kept the legends and soul of The Labyrinth, its Champion and its King alive could commune with each other. Happy and free.

He could not hear them but he could could feel them. He knew each spirit well. He knew they could hear and communicate with each other.

Jareth walked to the glowing wall, and placed his hand over the stone that held the newest resident.

"Welcome, dear one. You are home now. Thank you for your work on our behalf. Rest well. You will never be forgotten." He whispered.

The spirit warmed and brushed against his, then retreated to be amoungst it's own.

The Goblin King sat down in the middle of the room and closed his eyes. This quiet place was a marvel to him. He waited patiently.

A few moments later he felt her. She moved to the place he had been, said her thank yous, and came to sit in front of him. He opened his eyes to look into her green ones. They were full of sympathy. She knew him like no other ever could. Knew how much each loss pained him. It was the same for her.

"She was particularly talented, this one. She inspired many." Sarah said simply.

'Yes." Jareth agreed.

She reached and took his hand. "She is safe now. Free of pain. Happy."

"I often wonder what will happen if..." his voice trailed off.

Sarah smiled. She knew his concerns. "There will always be storytellers."

"In some I have been awful to you." Jareth said. "It is difficult for me. Yet I cannot do a thing but follow what has been written. The universe ordains it, the scribes write it down. I am so sorry for any hurt I've ever caused."

Sarah moved closer and cradled his cheek. "And in many you have loved me beyond all reason. There is nothing to forgive. We both have our parts to play. I'm no peach either at times, and I apologize. Here though, we do not live within anyone. Here we are only who we are. Far beyond love. We are intertwined, a part of each other. Never to be apart as long as we exist."

"True. In the center of it all, your eyes. They ground me, and undo me." Jareth smirked, returning the favor of laying his hand on her face, caressing it gently. "We have loved. We have fought, we have lived and died and made love until the stars fell down around us. I wonder what adventure will be next."

"I have no idea." Sarah stood up and held her hand out, he took it and rose to stand with her. "Shall we we find out?"

The Goblin King and The Champion disappeared from the cavern, awaiting their next story to begin.

Within the Room of The Scribes, the new spirit was welcomed with love.

Fin.

 


End file.
